Meant to Be
by escawing
Summary: ONE SHOT One night Heero gathers his thoughts and meets Relena. No fluff, just a little thing, I may change it again but for now Hope you like it!


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing  
  
"Relena..." Ever since the first moment he saw her, she was always there for him until the very end. No matter what.  
  
Heero was wear his faded jeans, green tank top and black jean jacket. On his mototrcylce in the middle of the night, running away from things he couldn't fight. From Relena.  
  
I remember when I was fighting Zechs and she risked her life just to bring me a letter. That's how thoughtful she was, shows just how much she wanted me to see that the death of the peacemakers was not my fault. I should have seen in tho, the trick, the trap, the chaos I would start.  
  
The school she worked in, how beautiful the garden was behind the school. When you sit there, it's just so peaceful you can't believe that war was happening somewhere else in another part of the world.  
  
It's funny how people can't understand you since they've never experienced it yet they try to anyways. No one knows what I've been through. But... Strangely, I feel a strange bond that Relena understands even though she had grown up differently.  
  
She understood me, could see through my eyes and see my very soul. Her eye filled with a fiery determination, I could believe in her just as she could believe in me. I could see she would do whatever it takes to keep peace, she would put her whole heart into conserving peace just so humanity would not suffer.  
  
We are so different yet we have the same fate. The white angel and the black angel, the same yet so different.  
  
Is it possible that I love her? What it love? A heart symbolizes love yet, how can you be sure of what it feels like? Is love dying for someone? Or like a wind. You can't see it but you can feel it.  
  
What does love feel? All warm and fuzzy? Isn't that just the temperature and texture?  
  
I know that I would die for Relena, does that mean I love her? Does she love me?  
  
Heero sighed  
  
It's seemed so easy when I just had to follow orders and not care. I don't lose anything and I don't gain anything.  
  
This relationship I have with Relena ever since I met her, it's turned me inside out, given me happiness and fear. Ups and downs. I can't control it. I like it but sometimes I hate it. It hurts me but sometimes I get all giddy inside and feel like I'm drowning, in a good way.  
  
Each breath I take I could smell her sweet yet faint perfume. Light lavender. Just being near her calms me, takes my worries away. Yet my mind is constantly active and my body all hot and cold.  
  
With her, I feel safe from everything except her, she blazes with so much compassion that it burns me. It takes all my strength to control myself and be in charge. I want to stay and I also want to run away, I don't like feeling so exposed to her. It feels right yet, I'm scared of what might happen.  
  
When I'm not with her, all I can think of is her. Is that what love is? You can't live with that person yet you can't live without them.  
  
Without noticing he was on the driveway of Relena's house. He's body was walking around to the back where a garden lay. In the moonlight he saw a figure sitting down on a bench. Heero woke up from his thoughts the moment he recognized her.  
  
"I had a feeling you'd come here tonight Heero." The figure said, her soft voice barely reaching his ears.  
  
He kept walking and stopped when he was a few feet from her.  
  
"Relena..." He replied quietly, all the soldier gone from him, his inner child taking control of his body. His voice sounded lost and scared.  
  
The figure stood up and before he could move, Relena had wrapped her arms around his body in a deathgrip.  
  
"It's been so long. Almost 10 years." Heero wrapped his arms around her as well, just as tight. He was freezing and burning, he wanted to run away, he wanted to be safe in his isolate world. But this moment, right now, he knew if he left now, there would be no second chances for him. Either orders or freedom.  
  
He chose Freedom.  
  
"I had some business to finish up."  
  
"I never stopped Heero. I never stopped in believing in you. I knew you'd come back. I knew that once you came you'd never leave me."  
  
"I'll never leave you." Knees weakening, both of them fell to the ground. Heero leaning on a tree with Relena beside him.  
  
Quiet surrounded them. Both content in with each other. They thought of everything they had been through.  
  
Heero smiled, a true genuine smile.  
  
I know love.  
  
He had no doubts now. He finally accepted Relena into his life and his inner child jumped in happiness. Tears now flowed freely from him eyes. All the pain he had been through, all the tears that he couldn't let out now came.  
  
"Everything will be fine now Heero." Relena looked up at him, her eyes watering as well. She smiled as she felt her soul being cleansed and merging with Heero's.  
  
They had a new beginning with each other.  
  
A.N. Well I was so into reading fan fics of Relena and Heero that I decided to write one of my own. It's not that good but I'd like to hear what you guys think! 


End file.
